I for you
by Ukecchi Ryuzukira
Summary: alternate ending from Psycho-Pass anime. Makashima Shougo is not murder by Kogami Shinya. KogamiXMakashima . WARNING : BOYXBOY, YAOI, LEMON, GRAMMAR FAILURE, MATURE CONTENT... cheesy story. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. My first fic at this fandom and my first english fic


I FOR YOU

Pair : Kogami Shinya x Makishima Shougo

Fandom : Psycho-Pass

Genre : Romance – Friendship slightly Humor, AU

Warn : YAOI, Boyslove, Language, Sexual content, 18+, CHEESY STORY

Disclaimer : Psycho-Pass belong to Hikaru Miyoshi and it's game and anime belong to creator :v. But this plot-bunnies belong to my rotten brain

Okay, I write this based on the Anime. From episode 19-20-21 the exact but only Kogami, Makishima and Saiga-sensei there, not Tsunemori Akane part, I'm sorry but, I a bit dislike her part. In my opinion it would be good if it's intelligence fight between Kogami and Makishima without Akane involved. I'm sorry psycho-pass fans but I little bit dislike reality that Akane involve too much there. And I found out that both are Tsun and Yan. Whatta cute couple :3

* * *

This story take part when Kogami and Makishima were orphan and left under Saiga-sensei care. Since they were abandon child Kogami and Makishima always together. Through all the storm together in same boat till it wreck. Kogami and Makishima feels that they belong to each other. When they apart, people that they used to be their holder left, half of their life is gone. Kogami clearly remember when they 5 years old and Makishima missing when he is playing at the park because of chasing after a cat and it made Saiga-sensei stressed because of Kogami insisted to search for Makishima till midnight but finally Kogami could bring Makishima back safely in trembling and sobbing because of he is afraid when he's alone without Kogami. Kogami find him in a abandoned temple at the hill.

"didn't I tell you not to careless and remember the way to home" Kogami yelled at sobbing Makishima

"I-I'm sorry"

"geez, enough crying you're a man. Even society refuse us but we could accept each other" Kogami feels like he is understand what Makishima feels, he gather the albino boy in his warm hug

"I'm sorry, I just a burden for you" Makishima trying so hard to died down his sobs

"it's okay, you're a smart kid, even society reject you, you could still gain your life if your psycho-pass score get a good grade" Kogami smiling

"I hate psycho-pass"

"sussh, you can't said that, what if your psycho pass hue get clouded ?"

"like I care, tell me Kogami, in which side are you ? me or that stupid machine that control your attitude?"

"I'm in your side of course" Kogami smiling again gather his only partner into his warm embrace

"I'm with you Kogami" Makishima hug the boy back.

From which side you see them, they look like Yin and Yang. Different but they hold something identical that they don't know what is it. Maybe it's called BOND.

But their whole world turn 180 degrees when Kogami choose to be a detective after their psycho-pass final exam, when Kogami get almost perfect score, none of Makishima is out.

"hey, Makishima, what are you aiming for ?"

"Kogami, don't you find there is something wrong with this country"

"oi, why are you thinking that way, your Psycho Pass hue could get clouded"

"I just think that country system is look like a huge prison isn't it ?"

"huh ?"

"don't you find it that we have to obey a machine called Sibyl System? did she is a kami ? ordering us around, what we should do and what we shouldn't. People have no free will nowadays"

"huh ? whatta idealism" Kogami sneered

"what ? isn't that true Kogami ?"

"you're saying that because of you aren't accepted anywhere, are you ?"

"don't be ridiculous, Kogami. I just want to walk my own free will. Not ordered by a inhuman machine"

"suits you, abandoned child"

"ah, what a sweet good bye, you jerk" Makishima smiled. "I think it's the end of us. You disappoint me Kogami"

"I didn't disappoint anyone, Makishima. I follow what I think it right"

"suits a brat like you, ja Kogami. Find me if you can"

Kogami never expect that was the last word he heard from Makishima until he work as detective in MWPSB and meet Sasayama

.

-Kogami POV-

It's been a whole year since he separate from his only family and friend. Makishima Shougo. He always wondering what that Golden eyed albino doing. He never speak it up but deep down inside his heart he miss his only people ever be friend. In his spare time memories when they together haunted him. When half of your life gone, what you might feels is like alone in crowd and crowd when he is alone. Yeah his mind is being invaded by Makishima and only Makishima. His brain only store everything about Makishima Shougo. He's never put Sasayama in the same place like Makishima. No one can replace his beloved friend from all people. Wait... beloved... is he beloved ? thinking about Makishima alone made his chest feels warm. Kogami find himself smiling a little bit and emptied his bottle.

'maybe it's time to search for Makishima' he thought

.

-Makishima POV-

Perfecto. All his plan has been settled and people that will helps him gathered too. A perfect way to left some clue his old comrades. To half of his life. Shinya Kogami

"ah.. it's been a while. Isn't it, Kogami ?" Makishima talk to pic he put on his mirror.

"are you ready, Makishima-san ?" Choe Gu-song (I know it wrong written but... correct me, please) ask him

"even you questioned that ?" Makishima let a smirk show up his face. His golden iris gleam in excitement.

"my apologize"

"let's go"

"gladly"

Makishima now let a laugh escape his mouth. 'hah, what will he do if he know that I can't touched by that inhuman machine' Makishima smirking again.

"oi. Choe Gu-song" Makishima wondered

"yes"

"have you gathered information about Sasayama ?"

"already. All of his partner on Enforce"

"that's why, I always believed that you so reliable."

"thanks. This is your tea."

Makishima accept the cup that Choe Gu-song gave him. After take a deep breath on his tea and enjoy it's smell, Makishima slowly drink his afternoon tea. Beautiful as ever. Makishima had been born with natural beauty that no one could understand except Kogami. he is the one who know him well more than other people do. Even their way to think is quite same. It's surprised Saiga-sensei at first but he realize that behind their idiocy and autism they were a raw diamond that need to polish.

"ah... so this one named Sasayama..." Makishima looked at his small monitor on his table and take a sip on his tea

"yes, Makishima-san. What do you want to do with this Sasayama-guy ?"

"kill him"

"pardon ?"

"just simply kill him" Makishima said flatly

"give us a reason to kill this people. It would be difficult if you randomly killing people especially the one from MWPSB"

"good question. That's why I ask you to gather this people. They will help me escalate my plan to strip what is the sibyl system"

A few people standing under the hollow behind Makishima "Should we start, Makishima-san ?" a nerd asking Makishima.

"sure, do as you please. If you need any back up ask Choe Gu-song and I'll become your observer"

"with pleasure, Makishima-san" Makishima can't be helped but let a smirk curled in his lips.

'nah... let me see how strong were your will to find me Kogami'

-Normal POV-

And every plan that Makishima planned long long time ago executed one by one. But it's always failed when it's going to climax plot. It's because Kogami analyze ability.

"hmph.. I don't expect it'll failed when it coming to climax" it's rare seen Makishima let emotion on his face. Especially a pout, everyone who saw it, Makishima look like... cute ? not a sadist like his usually self.

"I'm sorry Makishima-san, I don't expect it too."

"ah it's okay, Choe Gu-song. But we still have our master plan"

Choe Gu-song only smirking toward Makishima back. Yes we going to strip what hiding in this country. The Sibyl system

"it's show time" Makishima lips now curling in a smirk

Their master plan were distribute million helmets that could copy psycho-pass people nearby so no matter what they do, the Sibyl system wouldn't execute them also they could do whatever they want and their psycho pass hue won't get clouded. And his final shoot they were attacking Minister of Welfare where's the Sibyl system broadcasted and turn it off. But his plan failed again because of Kogami and their comrades involves and made his trusted people, Che Gu-song dead. Also he is arrested because of have been hit by his self made helmets until unconscious and end up in chief of MWPBS plane and offered to become one of the master mind of Sibyl System. But he knock down the android that resembles his old teacher Touma and Run away. Now he is gathering information about food resources for Japan and planned to wipe it out all the food stock using modified virus he stole from an agriculture expert. But his plan only done halfway because Kogami found him first.

"long time no see, Makishima" Kogami Shinya. His only and the one friend he ever made, now standing madly behind him, holding a gun and knife

"you said long time no see but you now intent to kill me, Kogami. whatta friend are you ?" Makishima still in plain face

"eye for eye, tooth for tooth and a kill for kill. Plato"

"my my, I never expect you would use those word, Kogami, ah... finally you could found me ne. Well I'll tell you that I won't stop killing people until you notice me, Kogami. how dare you abandon me"

"you abandoned child. I have no intention to spare your life"

Sighed Makishima continue his words "nah, sorry but I don't intent to die now, before all people know what control them and they get their freedom and will. Being controlled by a fucking inhuman machine, what in the world human think nowadays. Selfish people that only care for his psycho pass hue and ignore everything around him. People have no mercy and pity. Don't you notice that lady which killed in crowd ? are there any people who try to help her ? or at least call an ambulance for her or try to contact MWPBS ? no one Kogami..., even the robot police tell her to go psychiatry because of her psycho-pass hue get clouded. What a world is this ? dystopia eh ?"

"you, bastard. Even that you didn't have the right to kill innocent people out there, Makishima. If you hate Sibyl system that much why don't you just kill MWPBS chief ?"

"so you know, Kogami ?"

"know what ?"

"that chief of yours were the inhuman system itself. She is an android that controlled by Touma"

"what ? you said Touma ?"

"yes Touma"

"what shit you blabbering about, Makishima ?"

"tell you the truth, stupid Kogami"

"die"

And with that word Kogami spoke, they begin to fight, their only weapon is their knives, hit each other with intention to kill as if their past as best friend were nothing. But Kogami in depth thought about what Makishima tell him about, even he is in depth thought Kogami could notice Makishima off guards and slice his left chest, not deep but cut one of his blood vein so he is bleeding so badly. Even Makishima wounded so badly he still trying to escape end execute his plan. He walk through wheat field to a rock hill but Kogami could follow him by his blood trail

"finally you could find me heh" Makishima trying to speak even his wound hurt like hell and he is barely breathing

"I ask you once more, why you have to kill Sasayama"

"because I want to"

"what's your problem"

"nothing"

"how could you simply killing people without a reason"

"should I tell you ? or are you really a dumb one ?"

"what the..."

"really, Kogami... are you that dumb so you need to ask me directly why I kill him"

"geez, I don't want to ask twice, just answer me already"

"if you kill me you won't get your answer forever" Makishima smile sadly, but Kogami didn't know because he is right behind Makishima "isn't it obvious _baka_, because you're only for me" Makishima mumble in very low voice. He is hope that his word never reach Kogami ears

"we are in different world now Makishima. You and I different"

"yeah, I know. I'm a terrorist and you are latent criminals that worked up with MWPBS as their 'dog' Kogami. I have my own freedom, you aren't"

"shut up" slowly Kogami pull his gun trigger

"yeah. We are different Kogami. when you finish pull your trigger. We are literally different world" Makishima said sadly, his vision blurry with tears but he tried so hard that Kogami didn't notice his tears

"yeah"

"go on. Kill me. That your wish right ? to seek revenge for Sasayama death"

"yea"

"good bye, Kogami. this is second time I said good bye to you, right?" this time Makishima like talking with window than Kogami, he see the clear sky of afternoon. His last afternoon. His last time to see sunset. 'Bye world I will never change you. Human would never regain their freedom. Mom... dad are you in heaven or hell ? I'm going to hell I think'. Makishima talking to his self. He take deep breathe try to make his near death moment as calm as possible. He close his eyes curl a smile and his face look so peaceful.

Kogami without hesitation pull his trigger, a bullet come out but never hit Makishima skull but only tear his upper arm flesh.

"I'll never able to kill you" Sighed Kogami drop his gun and pull Makishima onto his embrace "you're the only one for me. From all people in the world you only match for me. How could I kill half of my heart. Half of my life. Without you my life will incomplete"

"eh ?"

"not when you're made such peaceful look. No one could cool me down except you"

"b-but Sasayama ?"

"I know the truth"

"isn't he your best friend ?"

"yeah, but not as important as you"

"... why ?"

"because we always together. We cut half our heart and exchange it. How could I let my half heart dead when half of yours placed on me. How could I forget you. That won't do"

"stupid"

"yeah, I'm always stupid for wanting you so badly. Till I crazed about you. You and only you my obsession. You're my world my everything"

Makishima smiling sadly, feeling so stupid for made such silly mistakes because of jealousy

"now" Kogami embrace Makishima deeper. "Let's threat your wound and we could escape as far as you want and make Sibyl system never found us. Together until one of us gone in our warm bed or until we sleep but never awake again"

"cheesy" Makishima chuckles wiping his tears

"you're still a cry baby"

"shut up, dumbass"

"my bad" Kogami smiling.

Without asking, Kogami lift up Makishima in bridal style, walking down to hill going his motor cycle and going to house he borrow from Ginoza parent

"ouch"

"hold on, I'll try stop the bleeding"

"sorry"

"hm ? why you said sorry ? this is my fault for making you bleed so badly"

"sorry because of me your psycho pass will over 300"

"that's not a big deal"

"huh ?"

"because you'll erase Sibyl system for me" Kogami laughing

"spoiled brat"

"look at yourself. A brat call me brat"

"the fact you're younger than me"

"oh shut up" both man chuckles

"ready ?"

"yep"

Kogami drives his motorcycle as fast as he can, he's worried about Makishima bleeding. He need to get a transfusion as fast as can before he lost consciousness and passed away. No Kogami wouldn't allow that. Arrived then Kogami as fast as he can run into the house searching for medical help for Makishima

"oi, are you alright"

"only if I didn't suffering a cut near my heart"

"hold on" Kogami tear up Makishima white shirt and remove from his body, then carefully clean Makishima wound "do you need a paralyzer or something ?"

"no, just do it" Makishima replied, his gaze become blurry and blurrier he can no longer feels pain. At the other side Kogami threat Makishima wound gently, carefully sewing Makishima's wound and give him blood transfusion. After two hour, Kogami finishing band all Makishima's wound as he saw his albino friend lost consciousness

"oi. Makishima ? can you hear me ? oi ?" Kogami try to slap Makishima face gently to wake him but no response "oi, idiot wake up!" Kogami start to rocking Makishima body

"hng... you stupid, I'm just sleeping a while" Makishima mumbling

"_yokatta1_. You scare me to death"

"my bad, now let me sleep"

"are you sure sleeping not die, right"

"bother me again and I'll get your heart ripped" Kogami didn't reply but he only smiling in relief that his beloved... now safe

"oi stop grinning like idiot" Makishima complained "you look pervy"

"am I ?" Kogami teasing

"didn't I said to stop grinning and stop bother me. I'm going to sleep, those wound really took all my stamina"

"okay, princess, just enjoy your sleeping beauty"

"_Urusai2_" Pissed Makishima throw a knife onto Kogami but luckily it missed

Kogami decided to stop his teasing, he walk to refrigerator and take a bottle of mineral water and emptied it pretty quick and sleeping in a couch beside Makishima bed. Is it called bliss, Kami-sama ? Kogami smiling a bit and start to close his eyes and getting ready to go to lalalaland with Makishima, of course.

~skip~

-2 weeks later-

"oi, wake up Lazy bum albino Idiot" Kogami rocking Makishima to wake up

"ck, you ruined my dream"

"fuck with your dream"

"whats the matter ?"

"what's the matter ? it's morning already"

"yeah, yeah I'm coming"

"are sure packing all of your thing ?"

"what thing ? I only have 3 white shirt and same amount of jeans"

"okay, this time we will make it"

"hm ? are we ever try to escape before ?"

"yes, aged 6"

"I believe that's your idea, Kogami"

"you're forcing me to"

"enough or our ship will board and left us behind"

"that's better and we could row those boat across the sea-" Kogami never finish his sentence because a strong whack landed on his raven haired head. Obviously it's Makishima

"oi that hurt"

"oh I think I was born in autism and idiocy but the people who self declared as half of my life more idiot than I was though. Beside we won't do that, I have better"

"hey, that rude. Eh what's that mean ?"

"we will use my private ship"

"oh, I think you bankrupt already"

"watch your mouth, fools" Makishima hit Kogami once again but failed

"hey, that rude. Those rabid attitude of yours"

"enough talking and hurry up"

"yes, your highness"

Kogami drive his motorcycle through foggy road to harbour and sneak into a ship Makishima belong to.

"really, you have the guts"

"of course"

"from where"

"hard work, slaving your brain" Makishima replied flatly. Once they were on Japan's offshore Makishima switch into autopilot mode and input their destinasion on some exotic private island on Bora Bora that Makishima belong to.

"I miss you" suddenly Kogami slip his hand on Makishima slim waist.

"are you trying to seduce me ?"

"it's 10 years, 2 Month, 15 days, 3 hours, 36 minutes and 6 second."

"what was that ?"

"time passed since we were separated"

"oh..."

"I miss you so bad, till I lost my sanity" Kogami nuzzling in Makishima crook between neck and shoulder. Take a deep breath there, missing Makishima scent there. It's never change, wonderful smell of green tea mix a little bit cucumber and a...mint ? is his mate always smell this refreshing ? or he just realize it ? "you smells good"

"oh, Kogami cut the crap out. You turn a creepy one, you know"

"like I care, as long as I together with you I don't care for being called creepy or so whatever"

"you scare me"

"are you... afraid of me ?" Kogami turn Makishima to him so they can facing each other. For a moment Makishima expression became blank before he could think. He just never expected that Kogami made such pleaded face to him

Smiling a bit, Makishima cupped Kogami cheeks "hm.. honestly, when you haunt me down you look scary. Like a some beast hunting his prey-"

"you're my prey" Kogami rested his face on Makishima shoulder, slowly nibling there

"really? so you caught me now ?"

"mm"

"yeah, you so scary when you let go everything only to hunt me" Makishima let a chuckles then continue "but, now with your so desperate face... how could I afraid of you... you look like some puppies begging to pick- oww" Makishima startled when suddenly Kogami biting his neck, leaving clearly mark there

"now I'm marking my prey, so now you're mine not Sibyl system nor freedom. Only mine" Kogami sounds so possessive towards Makishima "my only mate"

"hey, don't be ridiculous. How could a guy become your mate? I can't even give you a child"

Sighed Kogami lift Makishima chin then kiss his lips "are you forgotten that freak friend of yours could make you pregnant?"

"eh ?"

"that old geezer with android body"

"oh..."

"I stole some from him and get it packed into our hideout"

"huh ? so you said that you're already sent it there"

"yep. I just can't wait to see our children running around our house"

"wait wait you said children ?"

"yes. We will make a lot of child"

"I thought I escaped with the wrong person" not answering Kogami only grinning

"so Makishima Shougo..." Kogami kneeling, gripping Makishima hand "would you mind to change your last name into Shinya?"

"what kind of confession is that?" Makishima first time of his entire life, blushing because of Kogami confession

"I'm serious, I own nothing, except myself, time and child that's all of I have"

Laughing Makishima answering "you know, I feel like a girl and I want to cry because of such happiness you offered to me earlier... and I'm super nervous also I must be lost my sanity if I... if I reject a Kogami Shinya that offered himself willingly to me, slaving himself to me entire of his life" smiling wide Makishima crushing himself into Kogami warm embrace and Kogami... I think I never could erase those smile from his face.

"so, Makishima Shougo, would you accept Kogami Shinya as your husband and change your name into Shinya and will you be faithful to him in happiness, sadness, health or sick until death do us apart ?" Kogami asked

"I do" Makishima answer without hesitation "and you Shinya Kogami, would you accept Makishima Shougo as... as..."

"wife"

"um... wife, hey wait I'm a MAN how could I turn to be your wife, I'm not short a woman..."

"isn't you who going to give birth child ?" Kogami said with a bit sign of pervertness

"why me ?"

"do you know how to topped a man ? or the basic.. do you know how to having sex ?"

"ugh... I... I"

"so that make you the wife" Kogami grin victoriously

"you win pervy bastard" Makishima annoyed. "so Kogami Shinya would you accept Makishima Shougo as your wife and promise that you'll be faithful to him since he is the one that would giving birth to your damn child?" Makishima spoke it very fast and annoyed to the edge.

"I do.. now kiss" Kogami hold Makishima jaw tightly and crushing their lips together. Not like a short kiss like first one, this time Kogami kiss him hungrily, nibling hard on Makishima lower lips and make Makishima gasped and parted his lips. Kogami never wasted his chance and hurry plunge his tongue into Makishima moist cavern. Taste bitter sweet like tea, as Kogami continue explore Makishima moist cavern and do some tongue war that easily winning by Kogami, and now he unbutton Makishima shirt and unbuckle his jeans pull it down together with his boxer and throw it somewhere else left Makishima only at his unbuttoned shirt. Feels that his ribs out of air Makishima pull from Kogami wild and mind blowing kiss

"are you intent to kill me" Makishima wiping saliva around his lips

"aww how mean you're" Kogami pretending as he is being hurt by Makishima.

feeling the coldness of sea wind brushing his naked butt Makishima snapped. "since when you undressing me ?!"

"since you're drown on my mind blowing kiss" Kogami give Makishima a peck kiss on his lips

"bastard..." Makishima covering his lips his face were red and his lips wet

"hm'm ? and look what I got down here" Kogami squeezing Makishima half hard member

"ngh... d-don't"

"so cute, Makishima when you're whining like this..." Kogami rained Makishima neck with light kisses

"hah... Kogami.. you.. how could you that-nh.. when your clothes still on,,"

"then open it for me, babe" Kogami teasing Makishima ear

"u-uh..." trembling, slowly Makishima started to untie Kogami tie and unbuttoned Kogami shirt and pull it off. Now Kogami topless. Showing all of his muscles from hard work not much but he looks having a nice body and his masculine tan skin. Different from Makishima baby milk skin. Display of Kogami upper body makes Makishima hot all over. He never expected that his mate would be this hot...

"my my.. you're leaking precum already when I only strokes you lightly" Kogami sneered

"s-shut up! Hah..." Makishima covering his lips

"sussh.. don't cover it love..." Kogami slowly remove Makishima hand on his lips. Only when Kogami going to tease Makishima more the alarm from private ship autopilot ringing

'_you're close to your destination, autopilot mode will switch to manual mode. Are you ready ?'_ Makishima slowly pushing Kogami away, he didn't care that he only on his shirt and take over his ship bring it close to seashore when Kogami arm cling tightly on his waist and his chest at Makishima back.

After turned on the barrier at his island Makishima and Kogami start to walk to their new home. Surprisingly that Makishima house here is a minimalist modern housing with 60% part is glass. Almost like ordinary house at Tokyo. Every robots here designed by Makishima and controlled by him.

'_welcome Makishima-sama, Kogami-sama'_ a robot work as house butler approach them _'please follow this way, I already prepared ever__y__thing for Makishima-sama arriving'_

"yeah" Makishima walked as fast as he can and hold a grip on his upper shirt to not fly and heading into master bed room "you can leave us here and tell Wakaba to prepare meal and one thing... don't disturb us"

'_understand, sir. Enjoy your day' _as the small robot leave Makishima pull Kogami eagerly to master bedroom and turn auto locked door

"wait wait.. who is Wakaba ?"

"he is my butler. The one who take care this house"

"so we don't leave alone ?"

"yeah, but don't worry. Wakaba-san live in different house far from my main house"

"good. So can we continue ?"

"y-yeah" a smirk curled at Kogami face 

~skip~ (A/N: I'm sorry but I don't feel like I want to write a long foreplay because I, myself usually get bored when it's comes to long long foreplay. So I write directly to intercourse session :9. Enjoy KogamixMakishima kink) 

Makishima such in a shock and silent scream when Kogami's dick probing his entrance. Roughly pushed. Even Kogami has prepared him before but this pain unbearable. The fact that he was a virgin make it even worse. Two streams of tears running through his cheeks.

"h-hurt... haah... pull out.. pull out"

"nn... don't squeeze your wall that tight, Makishima or we'll go nowhere and you only receive pain"

"s-shut up. Hh... have you ever feel...hah... such a huge thing shoved into your flowered ash-ahh"

"it's okay... relax... if you're stiffed your body like this the pain won't gone"

"ih.. I'm t-trying"

Makishima relaxed a bit and Kogami pant in relief when the over tightness held his dick slowly relaxed

"good Makishima" showered his mate beneath him with kisses, Kogami start to shove himself deeper into Makishima until it all buried.

"i-i hah.. so full.."

"are you teasing me ?" without warning first Kogami pull out and left only the mushroom head and pounding into Makishima without mercy and hit his prostate dead on. Make Makishima crying in pleasure and moan wantonly asking for more and more abuse on his prostate by Kogami dick. Can't controlled himself Makishima cum first. A thick ribbon of his milky liquid shoot into his abdomen and chest. even Makishima already cum there is no sign that Kogami would cumming too. He keep pounding into Makishima virgin ass without mercy. Make Makishima begging him to stop because he can't take it anymore. Overwhelmed by pleasure make Makishima almost lost consciousness. But before it happen Kogami buried himself into deepest part of Makishima and come hard there. together with Makishima's second time

"nah...ah... K-koh..gami s-stop... tired"

"I'm sorry love..." Kogami still panting as he rode out from his high kissing Makishima forehead lovingly. "you're just too incredible so I can't stop myself" Kogami grinning. Slowly pulling out and Makishima whined a little because of a huge amount of Kogami's juice flowing into him.

"feels weird..."

"you'll get used soon. Now sleep" Kogami gather his mate onto his warm embrace "I know you're tired"

"hm'm but let me clean all of this mess first"

"I'll help" Kogami passing a box of wet tissues toward Makishima and he start to clean his own junk at his abdomen and chest also at his inner thigh when Kogami pull out of him. After that he going to Kogami warm chest and rest his head on Kogami upper arm.

"_oyasumi_" He yawning

"_oyasumi_. Suki da, my love" Kogami kisses Makishima hair

"_ore mo_"

Now Kogami literally going to lalalaland together with Makishima. In his face plastered a satisfied smile.

When morning sunshine shining brightly, two figures with two different hair color still snuggle to each other

"Kogami you're heavy... ngh.." Makishima try to remove Kogami arm that hug his slim waist

"don't wanna" Kogami mumble

"che, it's morning already and you're heavy and I sticky all over. Teme !" Makishima once again try to struggle

"don't wanna" Kogami hug Makishima tighter but only ended getting smacked by Makishima

"I want to clean my self dammit! You lazy bastard now get up" pissed Makishima kicked Kogami out of bed

"ouch that hurt. Can you be more gentle when you wake me up, love ?" Kogami teasing

"don't call me that !"

"what's with 'that', love?"

"that ?"

"what's love"

"arrghhh. Enough!" Makishima scream in annoy. Makishima try to walk to bathroom but fell on his first step.

"someone need my help ?"

"not once"

"okay" Kogami walk passed Makishima to bathroom

"ugh... h-help.. me" Makishima try to avoid Kogami gaze

"nah, where do you want to go princess ?"

"shut up and take me" Makishima pouting. Kogami can't be helped but kissed that cute lips of Makishima. Did his mate never realize that he is always this adorable and cute ? oh God, Kogami never expected that Makishima will be so tempting so cute and adorable when they together or... himself never realize it. Oh god. How stupid he was.

* * *

Ugh... I know my grammar are the worst. But please review ._. I'm trying to IC with theirs chara but I know I'm failed

.


End file.
